wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Undersiders
The Undersiders are a supervillain team operating in Brockton Bay. ''Modus operandi'' The Undersiders are originally thieves operating on the get-in-get-out mindset when pulling off their heists using their abilities to guarantee success. They only fight to ensure their escape. They become more aggressive after Skitter joined the team, graduating to hit-and-run tactics in their battles. Grue requires them all to receive first aid training.Insinuation 2.9 Unlike many other villain teams, their criminal activity is on behalf of a mysterious benefactor from whom they receive a retainer or salary of $2,000 a month.Insinuation 2.7 The Undersiders later claim and administer territory in Brockton Bay for the same benefactor. Months later, they usurp the benefactor and take over the entire criminal underworld and focus on keeping the peace within the city. They gain many legitimate holdings as well, including an interdimensional portal.cell Structure The Undersiders work with a flat leadership hierarchy. They don't have a single leader, but instead rotate based on the situation at hand and available members. Any member could theoretically take the role as leader. The remaining members loyally contribute to their various fights and activities. Members History The Undersiders were anonymously brought together through a combination of subtle pressure and bribery, over a year before the story started.Coil founded it, a little over a year prior to the story's beginning. Tattletale's interlude has their first meeting. - Spacebattles He offered them a monthly allowance contingent on them remaining together as a group as well as individual enticements for several members of the group.Interlude 8.y They gained a reputation as robbery and escape specialists, performing technology thefts for their employerI looked up Grue. There was actually information about him, but nothing detailed or definitive. The wiki stated he had been active for nearly three years, dealing in petty crimes such as robbing small stores and doing some work as an enforcer for those who wanted a little superpowered muscle along for a job. Recently, he had turned to higher scale crime, including corporate theft and robbing a casino, together with his new team. His power was listed as darkness generation in the sidebar under his picture. The picture seemed crisp enough, but the focus of it, Grue, was just a blurry black silhouette in the center. - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.2 and robbing the Ruby Dreams casino.“The Undersiders. They’ve flown under the radar so far, but more recently, they’ve started pulling higher profile jobs. They hit the Ruby Dreams casino five weeks ago, and now they just robbed the biggest bank in Brockton Bay. This time we were lucky enough to get in their way. That means we finally have intel on their group.” - Excerpt from Interlude 3 They were considered small time, I think there was a fic where her power was on her Parahumans Online page? You're wayyyy off base if you think she even has much of a page or if anyone would know enough to put it there. The Undersiders are on the level of 'this page is a stub' for the wiki. - Spacebattles which was what their benefactor wanted. They got on the wrong side of Lung and his team,Faultline answered him, “His team hit the Brockton Bay Central Bank a week ago. They’ve gone up against Lung several times in the past and they’re still here, which is better than most. Not even counting the events of a week ago, he knows about the ABB and he can share that information with the rest of us.” She gave Grue a look that made it clear that he didn’t have a choice if he wanted to sit at the table. He dipped his head in the smallest of nods in response. We’d discussed things beforehand and agreed on what details we’d share. - Excerpt from Tangle 6.8 likely due to operating in his territory without man-dragons say so.“Taking over this city is pointless if I do not keep it, Grue. I hand picked you Undersiders because I needed allies who were comfortable being situated in the North end, the Docks, the Boardwalk, the Trainyard, the outskirts to the North. I picked you because I saw you had potential, yet you were not so high profile as to demand the immediate attention of authorities. This freed you to be overlooked until you were more established. It allowed you to grow both practiced and comfortable as a team, and to establish a reputation for yourselves. In my efforts against Kaiser, I have not only been whittling away at his Empire, but I have worked to keep him occupied so you would not be sandwiched between two major factions in the early stages of your group. You had only the ABB to deal with, and you held your own for nearly a year. Skitter joining your group was sufficient to tip the balance.” - Excerpt from Hive 5.1 Story Start On one outing they ran into a new bug themed villian who helped them deal with Lung. They pulled a job in which they robbed a bank, and fought the Wards. The team was attacked by Bakuda, and contributed in taking down the Azn Bad Boys alongside the other villainous groups. After the ABB gang war they were directed to crash a Protectorate gala, in order to humiliate the heroes and remind the public that it was the villains that had handled the crisis. They barely escaped after this and were rescued by their employer and his hired help. When Coil released the identities of the Empire Eighty-Eight to the public, the group were caught in the crossfire. The entire team joined the fight against Leviathan. Post-Leviathan With Skitter revealed to be an aspiring hero that had taken it upon herself to infiltrate them the group's confidence was shaken. Tattletale eventually convinced Skitter to return to the group and for them to accept her. They kidnapped Shadow Stalker and used her in a trojan horse heist of the Protectorate ENE Headquarters. Though their theft wasn't of the most valuable data, it would still prove very useful. The Undersiders were eventually charged by their benefactor to seize territorial control of most of Brockton Bay. They did so, to the public it looked like they did so in an alliance with The Travelers. They would prove their mettle against the Slaughterhouse Nine. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine A week later the team met, was outfitted with new costumes, and decided to topple coil.Colony 15.1 Acquitted themselves well against the Dragonflight, Skitter took point here. They eventually turned on Coil after he tried to kill Skitter and seized control of all his assets, but he spited them in death. Post-Echidna The group emerged from the battle shaken but intact. The Undersiders assaulted the Protectorate ENE Headquarters again as retaliation for the revelation of Skitter's civilian identity. Skitter left the group and joined the protectorate on Dinah's advice to help prevent the End of the World. Weaver and Tattletale remained in contact through coded messages. Not letting the divide between hero and villain stop them from working together.For several dangerous minutes, I’d seriously considered going back to the Undersiders if this mission got derailed. I’d stopped myself before I got too far into that line of thinking, knowing it was a trap that would lead to me compromising, giving up in a way. Playing into the Directors’ hands. No, I wouldn’t go back. I missed them; scarcely an hour went by where I didn’t wonder how they were getting by, but I wasn’t allowed to contact them. I wanted to know how Imp had changed in response to Regent’s passing, if Grue was getting enough support, or if Rachel was managing in the cold on the other side of the Brockton Bay portal. Was Tattletale using her power too much, still? How was Sierra managing as a corporate magnate and front-man for a villainous organization? Hell, how was the Boardwalk getting on? They were questions I couldn’t ask or answer without raising red flags with the people who were watching me for the slightest excuse. I’d cheated and sent letters, written by my bugs, delivered to a mail box while I was hundreds of feet away, and I’d received ‘fan letters’ with coded messages from Tattletale. It wasn’t enough, didn’t have the details I craved. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 When the group was invited to the Khonsu Meeting Tattletale had Cauldron pick up Weaver Post-Timeskip The Undersiders were the uncontested rulers of the Brockton Bay underworld for close to two years enjoying wealth and access to high level discussion. Gold Morning It is unknown how widely they were recognized as being instrumental in ending the debacle. Post-Gold Morning After the Gold Morning, Bitch, Foil and Parian, and Imp form their own individual groups, referred to by Imp as the Sons of Bitch, the Needlepoints, and the Heartbroken respectively.Interlude: End While the group effectively dissolved as a coherent entity but evolved into a larger alliance that let people help each other out.“Sure,” I said. I paused. “Speaking of you showing up, I’m surprised the rest of your old team didn’t turn up too, for old time or camaraderie’s sake.” She turned. With the way the light came through the tunnel, I could see the eye symbol on her chest in a slightly different shade of purple, hidden where the vertical bar met the horizontal, and the shadows meant I could no longer see her eyes or expression. Maintaining the same tone, she said, “No, you’re not surprised. You know full well they’re well positioned too. They’re doing their own things. They’re still a resource I can and will tap.” “Gotcha,” I said. - Excerpt from Glare 3.1 Regardless they still decided to counter Teacher and his designs as he represented the largest single threat to the fragile peace.Imp sighed. “Teacher’s plan. It’s dumb. We’re supposed to worry about this shit?” “No,” Tattletale said, watching on the monitors as the others from the meeting made their way downstairs. “Teacher isn’t a threat. Or he isn’t a big one. You were talking symbols before?” “Symbolic shit, yeah.” “Consider Teacher a symbol. Things are starting into motion, the quiet is coming to an end, and he’s… if not a threat, he’s a gatekeeper to one.” “He’s a smug dick,” Rachel said. “You give the go-ahead, we tear him apart.” “It’s a little more complicated than that,” Tattletale said. “There are dynamics to pay attention to, group interactions, politics, there are unwritten rules, and the nuances of what happens if and when we’re viewed as the aggressors when we violate the truce. Not to mention the danger if we disrupt whatever he’s setting up and inadvertently set it off. Like we sort of did with Jack, though that was more exception than rule.” Imp sighed. “Teacher’s plan. It’s dumb. We’re supposed to worry about this shit?” “No,” Tattletale said, watching on the monitors as the others from the meeting made their way downstairs. “Teacher isn’t a threat. Or he isn’t a big one. You were talking symbols before?” “Symbolic shit, yeah.” “Consider Teacher a symbol. Things are starting into motion, the quiet is coming to an end, and he’s… if not a threat, he’s a gatekeeper to one.” “He’s a smug dick,” Rachel said. “You give the go-ahead, we tear him apart.” “It’s a little more complicated than that,” Tattletale said. “There are dynamics to pay attention to, group interactions, politics, there are unwritten rules, and the nuances of what happens if and when we’re viewed as the aggressors when we violate the truce. Not to mention the danger if we disrupt whatever he’s setting up and inadvertently set it off. Like we sort of did with Jack, though that was more exception than rule.” ... “So,” Rachel said. “What happens?” “What happens is we go kick teacher in the balls and drop him down an elevator shaft,” Tattletale said. “Hopefully in a way that doesn’t leave us looking like assholes.” Rachel nodded, satisfied. - Excerpt from Interlude: End The former teenage villains succeeded in handicapping the much older and presumably more experienced Teacher.“We might have to revisit the truce we made,” Jeanne said. “We thought the Undersiders knocked him down enough pegs that he wouldn’t recoup fast. It seems he’s more resourceful than that.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II Early-Ward The former teenage villains succeeded in handicapping the much older and presumably more experienced Teacher.“We might have to revisit the truce we made,” Jeanne said. “We thought the Undersiders knocked him down enough pegs that he wouldn’t recoup fast. It seems he’s more resourceful than that.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II They are seen as major players in the City, holding authority over the New Brockton area. They're known to be affiliated with the Heartbroken, and Tattletale recruited Chicken Little, a young parahuman with the power to control birds and a bud from Skitter's shard. The Undersiders worked with Cradle's cluster group to attack the Mather's Fallen camp. Following the attack, Tattletale explained how she was using this opportunity to offer Cradle a chance at Goddess level power by exploiting Rain's cluster group.Pitch 6.8: “Yep. She proceeded to take over earth Shin, with all other parahumans acting as her lieutenants. All other parahumans on that world, mind. No exceptions. Which the organization deemed fine, because they got to keep her in their back pocket, even while they couldn’t control her. She is, or was, a grab-bag, she found a way to pull free of her cluster, and she came out of it with a set of powers that would each be world-class on their own.” Post-Time Bubble Pop Bitch, Foil, Parian, and Snuff fought alongside The Shepherds as a first-wave attackers in Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound.Dying 15.6 The Ice Breaks The team joined the assembly of capes within the Wardens HQ who were being briefed about the Titan threats. The Undersiders and The Heartbroken were assigned in the same group as Breakthrough, The Major Malfunctions and Deathchester, and stationed in the ruins of Mathers compound between Titan Eve and Titan Oberon.Radiation 18.2 Later, they had to fight both of the titans,Radiation 18.4 and more. The Undersiders, together with The Heartbroken, stood in the way of Titan Fortuna going to Earth Shin portal.Infrared 19.4 Evidently, they evacuated before thing went too dangerous. Following Valkyrie's titanification Grue returned to The Undersiders.Infrared 19.f Fanart Gallery Civilian= Undersiders1 by holocene.jpg|Art by Holocene from spacebattles|link=https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/17041853 The Undersiders by everwander.jpg|Art by everwander on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/d5zilmv KingDaumetumblr8m9o1_1280.jpg|Art by Limited Anarchy on tumblr|link=http://kingdaume.tumblr.com/post/161299368691 The Undersiders by Holocene.png|Art by Catie on tumblr|link=http://vvrgo.tumblr.com/post/90000044594 Undersiders - Kingdaume.jpg|Undersiders by Kingdaume Undersiders Shopping by LinaLeeZ.jpg|Illustration by LinaLeeZ|link=http://fav.me/d9x60e5 The Undersiders by Faolche.png|Portraits by Faolche @reddit |-|Cape= The Undersiders by icehipo.jpg|Art by icehipo on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/d64zdmt The_undersiders_by_imskeptical-d9cb5ui.jpg|Art byimskeptical|link=http://fav.me/d9cb5ui Undersiders_by_shadaan-dahwc9f.jpg|Illustration by Shadaan on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/dahwc9f Undersiders_worm_fanarts_by_drunkfu-d54rdua.jpg|Art by Drunkfu on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/d54rdua Forsberg_Gallery.jpg|The Undersiders meet with the Fallen, the Teeth, and the Ambassadors. Art by Lonsheep|link=http://fav.me/dbxdkoc PigeonArtUS.png|Illustration by Uberpigeon on reddit|link=https://redd.it/7t1ces KoiAndJelly - Reddit User - Undersiders.jpg|Undersiders illustration by Reddit User - KoiAndJelly|link=https://redd.it/8ge9f2 my_little_undersiders__wildbow_is_magic_by_chromacurves-d7r5kr8.png|Illustration by Chromacurves taylor_rachel_sketch_by_respicepostte-darfz45.jpg|Illustration by RespicePostte|link=http://fav.me/darfz45 Undersiders big.jpg|Art by ScarfGirl SGd5h0m1h.jpg|Art by ScarfGirl|link=http://fav.me/d5h0m1h MM_UGirls.jpg|Art by Maniacal Marshmallow|link=https://redd.it/8n63a0 UnderSidersbyBowTieMafia.jpg|Art by Bow tie mafia the 3rd|link=https://redd.it/cn89ox LegoUS.jpg|Created by a friend of Odd titan the 4th|link=https://redd.it/cpsgov Worm-under.png|Portraits by Faolche @reddit Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Coil's Organization Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Rogues Category:The Undersiders